Bunel et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,903 discloses the preparation of pentenoyl chloride by the carbonylation of chlorobutenes using a palladium catalyst. In Example 1 the product mixture is distilled and the catalyst contained in the heel can be recycled to the carbonylation step.